


Roomies

by iiStarnet



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Adjusting, Aliens, Awkward Kissing, Drama, Experimentation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Sexuality Crisis, Spoilers, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiStarnet/pseuds/iiStarnet
Summary: the author: and they were roommatesall of us: oh my god they were roommates
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all, MASSIVE VOLUME THREE SPOILERS!
> 
> This fic takes place like, right after Vol 3 epilogue, and it really won't make any sense unless you read volume 3 already.

_Adjusting to a new reality sucks._

_Adjusting to a new reality where everything is flipped around sucks even more._

_Adjusting to a new reality where everything is flipped around and Jerry of all people is now my Roommate sucks even worse._

These were the thoughts running around Jack's brain as he took stock of his living room. Jerry was splayed out on the ground snoring like a buzz saw long overdue for some oiling. Next to him was half-eaten mayonnaise sandwich, arguably the whitest thing Jack had ever seen around his stoner best friend. And that was taking in the time Calvin Ambrose spent with the two of them. The Insomniac let out an annoyed sigh and shook Jerry's shoulder.

"Jerry," He tried at first. "Jerry, Hey wake up." Jack spoke now with more volume, and shook Jerry a bit more forcefully. He grunted and tried the next best thing. Jack crouched down, putting some extra weight on his good leg and whispered in Jerry's ear. "Jerry, they're handing out free weed."

The Blonde awoke suddenly, muttering something alike to "I want some-!"

Jerry shook his head, and looked up to see Jack standing next to him with an annoyed expression on his face. He sat up and took stock of his surroundings. No weed in sight. Devastating. Jerry pouted as Jack took notice of his roommate's eyes. Slightly watery and red. Oddly enough the living room didn't smell like weed.

"Aw come on man, you said something about weed, didn't you?" Jerry complained, still not getting off the ground. Jack shook his head in disbelief. After the day where reality may or may not have had a reset, He was still struggling to keep up with the changes. Deputy O'Brian being promoted to Sheriff position, and had no memory of their friendship together. Rosa breaking up with Jack (He didn't necessarily mind that fact, but it was still weird that they would date in the first place.) He thought at first that Jerry being his roommate wouldn't be so bad, but soon he came to realize that it may end up being more work than fun. He knew Jerry was a millionaire, but that was back in the Original(?) timeline. Back with the asshole doctor, Rita, The Collector, and Spencer Middleton.

_Wait, What happened to Spencer after the Timeline reset?_

"Dude?" Asked Jerry.

Jack snapped back to reality. He looked down to see his roommate still sitting on the floor, now giving him a confused look. "Yeah," Jack answered, "What is it?" Jerry cleared his throat and spoke. "You started staring off into space. I was starting to think you smoked all the weed yourself." He finished his sentence with a soft laugh, and Jack's expression softened. Just a bit.

"Look dude, You really made a mess and it's getting annoying. I know your murder-cult didn't want you in their ranks, and for someone like you, that's a heavy blow. But seriously! I'm glad you agreed to share rent but at least clean up after yourself!" Jack scolded his roommate, and Jerry just listened silently. After he finished, he thought it was a bit strange that Jerry sat still with a calm expression on his face. After a few moments, Jerry sighed and stood up.

"You're right." He spoke matter-of-fact. Jack blinked in surprise.

Jerry continued. "I'm sorry about the mess, I just got, uh, weird last night. Where do you keep the broom?"

Oh. Well, Jack wasn't expecting that.

"Alright, uh, cool." Jack answered, awkwardly so. He stood for a few moments, wondering why Jerry was still staring at him. Then his brain caught up to the moment.

"Oh, uh, the broom is in the kitchen closet." Jerry nodded, and went to the kitchen. Jack just stood there in a state of shock. No off-handed remarks, no jokes, nothing. Just an awkward apology, and owning up to mistakes, both of which came from _Jerry of all people._

_What the hell?_

_\---_

It was later on in the day when Jerry plugged in his bootleg ps4 console. The latest part-timer assured Jack that she can handle the gas station on her own, and told him not to worry. It would be about 2 hours before he would clock in for the night shift, so until then, Jack would sit, wait, and hope that the ambulance wouldn't need to visit the gas station for the 3rd time this week. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to join his roommate.

"What game are you playing?" Jack looked to see a poorly translated title of "Very Big Brothers 4", with two pixel figures facing each other on the screen. Jerry answered, "I heard it's a supposed to be another Mario rip-off, but also a very accurate satire of our modern fascination with technology." Jerry offered the 2nd controller, which Jack accepted.

After an hour of playing through the game, laughing at all the horribly translated text, the former cultist decided it would be a good idea to add alcohol into the mix. Jack agreed to indulge a little, at most to the point where he can still legally drive a vehicle. As the beer kept flowing, Jerry's voice got louder and more obnoxious. Soon, the two men laughed at anything and everything.

"Why are you laughing?~" Jack asked Jerry, inebriated and in a sing-song voice.

Jerry giggled, and provided a somewhat coherent answer.

"My parents will NEVER find me now.~" He hiccuped, then downed another beer. Jack gave a confused smile. "What?" He asked wondering what brought on this sudden topic change.

Jerry explained, and as he kept talking, Jack's smile began to drop. "It's so funny, right? No one can find me here. No Fugitive Recovery Agents, No nosy businessmen, No collectors, Nothing! Now that everything has been patched up, there aren't any problems!" Jack listened with ever growing confusion. The day that Jerry remarked about how he "Remembered Everything" certainly left Jack with a bit of anxiety, but nothing bad enough to warrant questioning. After all, Jerry was... well, Jerry. However, this was now the second time Jerry talked about the reality being patched up.

Jerry continued to ramble. "You did it, all by yourself. You didn't need me to fix up my mistakes." Jerry's voice began to break, and Jack sobered up a few notches.

"All because of that, fucking, goddamned radio. I got us -hic- into this mess in the first place. I wanted to grieve for Vanessa, and I knew for a fact! I knew that the motherfucking COPY was fake. I just wanted to see her again, man." Jerry's voice turned hoarse, his eyes reddening as tears began to form. Jack sat in shock.

He only saw Jerry cry once in his life. Back in the original timeline, when Jerry found out that all the Mathmatists went and had a mass suicide without him.

"I needed you to come with me, needed to prove that I'm not crazy. After we drowned those clown guys, I got the Collector's Attention. Hippy fucker probably told my parents where I was. You know what the _best part_ of this is though?" Jerry stared right at Jack with a delirious smile on his face. Tears were now freely streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Jerry took a shuddering breath and continued. "She doesn't remember me. Whatever reality patchwork happened, it blurred out my bonding with Vanessa. She thinks I'm a creep." Jerry began to laugh, but then it spiraled into outright sobbing.

"This is all my fault." Jerry managed to croak out, before he became incoherent. Jack's heart broke. He reached out and gently put his palm on Jerry's shoulder. He never knew how to comfort people, and as bad as he felt for Jerry, he didn't know how to help. He did the only thing he could think off, slightly pulling Jerry towards him into an awkward half-hug. The Stoner began to sob even harder, shifting slightly to get more physical comfort from Jack.

Jack lowered his head a bit, only so he could look Jerry in the eyes. He felt awful for the guy. He knew Jerry and Vanessa really had a thing for each other. They were compliments to each other. He couldn't help but find it suspicious that Jerry was turned 27 just two weeks ago, and Vanessa couldn't even legally buy alcohol. He was hoping to bring up the creepy age difference at one point. When he heard that Vanessa thought the same thing about the age gap, he was relieved. These were all things that could be brought up at a later time, but now Jerry just needed some comfort. 

"Jerry," Jack spoke softly, lifting up his other hand to gently wipe some of his tears. Jerry opened his eyes and stared back at Jack. He sniffled as those Baby-Blue eyes peered into Jack's amber eyes. Jack smiled and leaned in a bit. He knew the strain of heartache all too well, and in this timeline he wasn't going to make any mistakes. While those days were long gone, the night of the carnival never left his mind.

 _"I don't think he likes me that much either."_ The words were still fresh in Jack's mind, but this time he wasn't going to be playing the role of an asshole. No, THIS time, he was going to support his best friend. Jack opened his mouth slightly to speak.

Jerry leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't the most graceful kiss, tears kept flowing down Jerry's face as he worked his lips against Jack's in a desperate sort of way. Jack sat there in shock once again, with no idea on how to properly understand what was going on. Once Jerry finally pulled away with his head held down, Jack sat frozen in the same position he started in. A few moments passed as the two men sat frozen in their respective positions. Neither one knew what to do at this point. Jack blinked, and somehow managed to find the will to speak.

"Did you just kiss me?" The question itself wasn't accusing or in a malicious tone, just incredibly confused. A few seconds passed. Then a minute. Jack began to worry.

"Jerry?" Jack asked in a concerned voice, and jumped in surprise when he felt the other man fall on him. Immediately fearing the worst, he got up and positioned his roommate to a more comfortable position on the couch. Jack leaned in close to listen to his heart.

_Normal pulse._

_Normal Breathing._

He breathed a sigh of relief as Jerry began to snore. Jack got up to positioning Jerry, laying him on his left side. Once he wrapped him in a blanket, Jack made his way to the bathroom to (hopefully) wash off the smell of booze.

Another hour passed by as Jack got dressed for his shift at the Gas Station. Right before he left, he wrote a note and placed it on the living room table to assure Jerry that he was off at work, and to call him if something serious happened.

It was 20 minutes after Jerry heard the door shut that he dared to open his eyes. He sat up slowly, not wanting to make himself feel more sick than he already was. 

Jerry was drunk for sure, but not drunk enough to pass out. He could always hold his alcohol, and he knew that Jack knew that fact about him. The anxiety that had been pooling in his gut ever since the kiss made the hour that passed by feel like it went on for years. He leaned forward and rested his hands on his face. With Jack out of the house, he couldn't help but wonder out loud.

_"What am I going to do now?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: so the only basis i had for writing this plot point of "aww jerry misses vanessa :(" was "finding vanessa", where eric goes on and on about how they were "two dumb teenagers trying to figure stuff out" and it was so heavily hinted at that jerry and van were dating but apparently they were just really good friends
> 
> so like the narrator of "Finding Vanessa", i looked way too deep into their relationship so. cringe gamer fail for me 😔


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks about what happens next.

Thankfully, the latest part-timer came back from her shift of sound and mind. The less paperwork for Jack, the better. After counting her till and clocking in, he opened up a book about a demon hunter who falls into a love triangle between a vampire and an incubus. Despite the awkwardness of getting kissed by Jerry just an hour or so ago, he found it easy enough to switch to auto-pilot for his shift.

**10:15 PM**

A Man came into the store to buy 5 gallons worth of gas, a hot dog and coke. They left without a "Goodnight."

**12:22 PM**

A Woman came into the store wearing sunglasses and smelling like weed. She bought pralines, candy bars, a donut, and several different chip bags. She paid with a credit card and left.

**1:57 AM**

A Mathmatist came into the store looking for a new recruit. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. His polo shirt was neat and clean along with his khakis. He waltzed up to the counter with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Jack didn't even look up from his book until the cultist cleared his throat.

"Hello Stranger! I can't help but notice you're working in this old gas station all _alone."_ The way he enunciated that last word made Jack feel uneasy for some reason. Nonetheless, he opted to do what a good manager would do.

"Are you with the Mathmatist program?"

The Cultist smile grew wider, yet still not reaching his eyes. "Why, Yes I am-"

"I'm not joining your cult." 

The Cultist's smile faltered a bit, but he still continued.

"We are not a cult, we are a religious group dedicated to purging humanity of suffering. In fact, I brought a pamphlet with me that accurately highlights our goals." The Man reached into his back pocket, his eyes still locked onto Jack. Jack stared back with equal intensity. He moved the hand he was resting on his lap under the counter, into the small space carved in for the handgun. An idea that was finally implemented after enough near-death experiences at this shitty little gas station.

The cultist dropped a paper pamphlet onto the desk, and nudged it closer to Jack. It looked innocuous enough, just a white pamphlet with the Mathmatist symbol printed on the front along with some bullshit "Double Speak" sentence. Jack refused to take his eyes off the cultist. Something about this was wrong and it was really freaking him out.

"Look dude, I don't care about your 'values' and 'goals', I don't want anything to do with the Mathmatists. You can either buy something or leave."

It may have been minutes or hours that the two of them stared at each other before Jack heard the chime of the front door sliding open. Jack felt relieved the moment the Cultist turned to look at the Man that just walked in. However that relief was short-lived the moment he saw who exactly walked through the door.

The Man was dressed in casual clothes, or at least casual by the standards his clothes met on the other occasions the two of them met. He wore a white T-Shirt under a camo jacket with black jeans and hiking boots. His hair was clean-cut, and his face had gone a day or two without shaving. While reality had shifted around and brought people back from the dead, the large scar running across the front of Spencer Middleton's neck was just as present as it was before the Guardian reworked reality.

All of a sudden, Jack was incredibly eager to hear all about the bullshit brought forth by the Mathmatists. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be so easy now that Spencer was here.

"Hey Jack," He smiled as he sauntered up to the counter. Jack's heart started beating funny, and not in the romantic way. Spencer continued, "Sorry to show up so _unexpectedly_ here, I would have called first but for _some reason_ , I forgot the Gas Station phone number." The shit-eating grin was present on his face as Jack tried to hide just how much he was panicking.

The Cultist had an unimpressed look on his face. He cleared his throat and asked in a rather rude tone "Who are you?"

Spencer sized him up and spoke "I'm a friend of Jack's. We go way back." He then turned to Jack to ask, "Is this one of your buddies?"

Jack's eyes flicked between the Mathmatist and Spencer. _This is a bad idea._

"No, not at all. I told him I'm not interested in the Mathmatist program and he won't leave."

"Oh?" Spencer turned to face the Cultist with a scowl. "Is that so? You trying to start something with my buddy?" Spencer put his hands on his hips and stood up a bit more straight. The Mathmatist sneered. "I'm not going to get kicked out of a shithole like this, I'm just trying to help-!"

Those were the only words he could get out before Spencer delivered a solid punch to the Cultist's temple. He went out like a light and fell onto the disgusting Gas Station floor.

Jack was relieved to get one problem out, but now he was stuck with a new problem. All alone. _Ah, that was a bad idea._

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

Spencer shrugged, "I just felt like coming on down to check on my _friend_ ~" He leaned onto the counter and rested his elbows on top, showing off how little of a threat he considered the clerk to be. Jack dry-swallowed, hoping against all hope that he'd get out of the gas station alive.

"I didn't know... you thought of me as a friend." He spoke in a tone similar to speaking to a rabid dog with a knife in it's mouth. Spencer frowned.

"Come on Jack, I'm not even doing anything and you're already shitting yourself." 

Jack was... surprised to hear those words come out of Spencer. He always seemed to paint himself in a good light. Whether or not Spencer was stupid enough to believe himself to be the good guy, Jack knew him well enough to know he'd never be so blunt. Not unless he was planning something.

"Jack." Spencer's annoyed voice cut through the air.

"Yeah, sorry. I was spacing out."

"I could tell."

"It's just that, you're honestly a wild card Spencer. I honestly have no idea whether you're here just to talk or to beat the shit out of me." Spencer smirked at that last part.

"Oh I know you're _real scared,_ you're just shaking in your boots as we speak. Don't wanna think about the last time I came into the Gas Station to have a civil conversation with you." Spencer scratched the wound on his neck. 

Jack felt a bit guilty then, although he wasn't entirely sure why.

"So... Are you here to buy something or just to talk?"

Spencer straightened up, "Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." He looked right at the Insomniac and asked "Do you have any memories of what's going on in this new reality?"

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

"I have no idea what the hell is going on! Apparently the Mathmatists are back," He gestured to the man still passed out on the floor. "Kieffer is still alive, and the Dark God won't talk to me anymore. Seriously, what the hell is going on?" He let out an annoyed sigh at the end of his mini-rant.

Jack sighed as well. "Yeah, apparently everyone here remembers me falling asleep for some reason. I'm a bit nervous honestly." Jack paused, and then smiled. "At least now I know I'll have all the time in the world to figure stuff out. I'm not dying!"

Spencer chuckled. "You really had no idea, huh? The fact that you lived nearly a _decade_ after your diagnosis wasn't enough proof that you weren't on the verge of death?"

Jack sighed.

"Yeah."

Spencer stretched. "You know, those Mathmatist guys are really off the shits sometimes. How's the Stoner been doing? I heard he's your roommate now."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, he is. It gets kinda crazy sometimes, but it's ok." His smile dropped as he remembered the events that transpired just a few hours ago.

"You know that guy was about to stab you?" Spencer's inquiry got Jack's full attention. "What?"

Spencer looked down at the man. Jack looked down as well to see the small dagger poking out of the Cultist's back pocket.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well at least you've got a solid case for self-defense." He looked back over to Jack. 

Jack found himself a bit confused at that Statement. "What do you mean?"

Spencer smiled. "Look down at your right hand Jack."

Jack did so, looking at his right palm, before turning his hand over. His knuckles were bruised from the impact of knocking the cultist out. He froze in that position, not looking up when Spencer Middleton let out a dark laugh and spoke again.

"We're gonna have a lot fun together."

Jack looked up so fast he got whiplash. Spencer Middleton was gone. The Cultist was still out cold on the ground. He looked over to the clock behind him.

**1:58 AM**

Jack sighed, and looked down at his right hand again, hoping the bruises weren't still there. They were.

Jack put in a dollar into the register before walking over to the store phone, and calling the Designated Gas Station Babysitter. 

Somehow, He could still hear Spencer's taunting laugh from somewhere outside of reality.


	3. III

After a few minutes of speaking to the latest Gas Station babysitter, The Cultist stirred while letting out a low and quiet groan. Jack looked down to the EMT checking the man for any open wounds on his head. The Cultist opened his eyes and looked up at the EMT crouched next to him.

"Sir?" The EMT asked in a voice smooth enough to be reassuring, but firm enough to warrant a response. "Sir, can you hear me?"

The Cultist blinked. "Uh... yeah?"

"Sir, Can you see me?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Alright Sir, I'm going to ask you a few questions, OK?"

The Cultist nodded, and then looked up to see Jack standing a few feet away from him talking to the deputy. They made brief eye contact before Jack turned back to the Deputy.

"So by all accounts, this counts as self-defense, right? I mean, you have the knife." The Deputy was an older Latino man with slicked back hair. He had about a foot and 20 years on Jack. Easily one of the more intimidating cops in this town, besides Sheriff O'Brian of course. He had been around to witness the weirder calls at the Gas Station, and knew enough about Jack to know he wasn't a threat by any means. Eventually, Jack dropped the "Deputy" title and now refers to him by his last name, Collins. 

Deputy Collins nodded, "Yeah, once the EMT makes sure his brain isn't scrambled, I'll ask him some questions of my own. Say Jack, How'd ya know he was gonna stab you?" He paused to look down at the long and elegant dagger he plucked off the Mathmatist. "This is the kinda shit you see in movies."

Jack answered matter-of-fact. "I got a bad feeling in my stomach, but it got worse when I saw him reach behind his back. This place gets robbed on a daily basis, y'know?" he lifted his hands to show off the light bruises on his knuckles. Deputy Collins nodded again. Jack looked back down to see the Cultist must have been armed with even more knives, considering that he staring daggers at the Insomniac. Collins looked down as well and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at the EMT. "How's he looking?"

"No signs of a concussion, and he's aware of his surroundings. His jaw looks a bit out of place, so we'll be taking him to the hospital."

Once the EMT finished and concluded the Mathmatist could stand, the two of them walked out to the Ambulance parked in front of the Gas Station. The Cultist managed to sneak one last dirty look at Jack before walking through the Doors. Jack went back to sitting at his counter with his book, assuring Deputy Collins that he was fine on his own, and that he was welcome to some free coffee. The Deputy declined and told him to "Stay Safe" as he too, exited the Gas Station. Jack was left alone with his book yet again. He spared one last glance at the clock.

**2:31 AM**

He looked back down at his book, finished the last bit of the chapter he was reading. Before he would even read out the title of the next chapter, two hands slammed down on the counter from behind him. Jack gasped in shock and spun around to see Spencer looking down at him with a wicked grin on his face. Jack felt trapped as those piercing green eyes stared down at him with malevolence. He let out a soft chuckle before speaking.

"And here I thought you would pin the whole thing on me again. You're finally growing up Jack."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in frustration. 

"Ok, I get it. I'm permanently scarred because of Spencer. I get it." Spencer's wicked smiled turn to a confused frown. "What?"

Jack stared up at him. "Seriously? How could a Deputy like Collins and an EMT not notice you were standing right here? You're not real, Spencer. You're just another Hallucina-"

Spencer slapped Jack across the face.

"Huh? What was that? I'm not real?" Spencer slapped Jack again. "Is this real enough for ya? Huh? Is it?" He raised his hand again and was about mid-slap when Jack caught his hand with his teeth. Seizing the opportunity, he bit down as hard as he could on Spencer's hand. He tasted copper in his mouth as Spencer let out a yelp and retracted his hand. Jack was pulled nearly a foot towards Spencer before the hand slipped away from his teeth. He grabbed his hand and winced before spinning his head to look at Jack. He was about to scream some obscenities and beat the shit out of the Insomniac before he paused to take a good look at the man in front of him.

Jack was standing up straight staring right back at Spencer. His usually soft and brown eyes looked wild and filled with hatred. His face was bruised from getting bitch-slapped so hard, and his lips were pulled back in a sort of half-snarl as he tried to catch his breath. His teeth were slightly covered fresh blood. Coupled with the dark rings around his eyes, Jack looked like one of the rabid raccoons in human-form. Spencer took a step back as his logical side yanked the steering wheel away from the specific part of him that loved to torment Jack so much. As tough as he was, Spencer was genuinely afraid of getting rabies. And now he's not so sure that Jack doesn't have rabies. He took a step back and frowned.

"Well, Shit. I'm going to the hospital to get tested and Jack, I swear to god. If I test positive for rabies, I'm actually going to kill you."

"Kiss my ass."

And with that, Spencer was long gone.

Jack counted his breathes before deciding to head to the Bathroom. He looked into the mirror to see a red hand print on each cheek and let out an annoyed sigh. He paused when he heard the twangy notes of a banjo somewhere behind him. He turned around to see the Bathroom cowboy, donned in a Cowboy hat, American Flag boxers, and boots with spurs. The Bathroom cowboy strung the same note continuously while turning the tuner on his banjo, trying to get on-key. Once he looked satisfied, he took in a small breathe and raised his hand as if he were about to sing some song. A moment passed, and the soft smile on the Entity's face dropped.

"Well shoot, this is embarrassing. I forgot was I was gonna say." Jack blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Suddenly the Banjo vanished, and the Cowboy leaned against the wall with a cigarette materializing in one hand, and a lighter in the other. He lit the cancer stick and offered it to Jack, which he politely declined. An awkward moment passed between the two men, before Jack cleared his throat. "So... uh... What's up?" The Bathroom cowboy said nothing in return. Jack looked down in slight embarrassment. _Man,_ he thought. _If Jerry was here, things at least wouldn't be so damn awkward._ Jack frowned at the thought of Jerry, still passed out on his couch. He hoped he was okay. The Cowboy snapped his fingers, his head jerking up as if a light bulb had lit up over his head. Jack looked at him quizzically.

"Now I remember."

Jack was confused. "Remember what? Some new weird, yet sage advice?"

"No. I remember you." Jack was now even more confused. The Entity continued.

"I remember you asking me for advice, several times even. I remember you walking on past me in the Collector's den. You were there to stop that rattlesnake, weren't ya partner?"

Jack nodded, surprised to get anything sensical out of the Mystery man. The Cowboy smiled and turned his head back to stare at nothingness. Jack stared for a moment longer, before looking down at his feet. He then asked the Bathroom cowboy something. "Well, since you remember, do you have any advice for me now?"

The Bathroom cowboy took a minute to think, and shook his head. "A Stranger in a Bar ain't always the best man for Love advice." Jack rolled that sentence around his head for a few seconds, and found himself with even more confusion than he started with. "I'm sorry, what? Love Advice?"

The Bathroom Cowboy took a final puff of his cigarette before it vanished. He then spoke one last time. "You'll always need another partner to help you wrangle with a bull." The Entity then walked out of the Bathroom, disappearing from sight. For once, the weird, sage advice the Cowboy lent to Jack made some sort of sense. Jack nodded to the stagnant air of the shitty Gas Station Bathroom. He washed his hands out of habit and exited the bathroom. He took his usual place at the Counter, waiting for the next Part-timer. This night, er, morning, he was going home with a plan.

He needed to talk to Jerry.


	4. IV

The birds chirped outside as the sun began to rise over the horizon. It was late April and the Sun had finally gotten into the habit of showing up more often in the day. Lazy dick.

Jerry never particularly minded the night. Many happy, peaceful memories where made during the night shift at the Gas Station. But dear god, was it a shitty gas station. The Blonde took another drag of his cigarette as he continued to stare out the window of the living room. He watched as more and more rays of sunshine trickled into the sky, illuminating the land around him. He remembered all the times he got questions for how perfect his teeth were, or how his voice was so smooth and undamaged. He'd never give them the real answer of course. He learned from a young age that you need good looks to get other life forms to trust you. He wished the Gas Station could look as nice as this house did. He wished the Gas Station could look as nice as most of this planet did.

Those weird lawn gnomes that cluttered the place, the Man in the raincoat who- for some reason- loved hanging around the dumpster.

And oh god, if the dumpster wasn't bad enough when it was caked in raccoon feces, the smell coming from the drainage pipe was worse. It had gotten considerably better once the Dark God was destroyed, but even then, holy shit. He never understood how Jack could put up with it.

_Oh Jack..._

Jerry's heart ached as he took another puff of his cigarette, dreading the moment that Jack would come home. Jerry wasn't like Rosa. He knew that Jack was dangerous, and while his memory is spotty, it can really latch onto certain events.

Jerry wasn't like O'Brien. He knew Jack was cunning, but only when it felt right. He was never particularly bright when it came to social interaction, but he knew Jack was academically gifted.

Jerry wasn't like Spencer. He knew Jack for what he really is. He isn't a fellow psychopath wearing the mask of a pathetic gas station clerk, he wasn't some idiot without any brain cells to spare, and he wasn't some schizophrenic who needed to be locked up in a straitjacket. Jack just _was_. That's it.

And worst of all, he knew Jack well enough to know how he'll deal with Jerry kissing him. He knew Jack was just going to bury it inside of him, trying to ignore it. He knew that eventually, it'll leak and poison all of his other memories with Jerry. This was going to become a problem.

He could see it now, Jack was going to waltz in and pretend that nothing is wrong. Like the hopeless mutt Jerry is, he'll go along with it. Later on, he could hear Jack's tired voice _gently_ suggesting other places to live. He could already see as Jack would become more and more uncomfortable around him as the days pass on. And what will Jerry do? Just sit by with a dopey grin on his face, faking his way through this problem, just like he does with everything else.

 _Faker,_ the word echoed around his mind as tears began to roll down his cheek. _I'm a fraud._

He sniffed as he wiped away the tears. He couldn't do this now, Jack would be home soon. Jerry would never let him see him cry like this. He'll just blow it off by saying he got some more weed or some shit. And he'll watch as Jack notices the lack of "shitty burnt grass" smell in his living room. He'll watch as Jack will roll his eyes, electing to suffocate the questions he has. Jerry will watch as Jack drifts away, day by day.

Jerry knew at the end of the day, he just wasn't needed. Just destined to be left behind

The Stoner's breath hitched in his throat as he heard the incoming, faint song. Slow Jazz and trumpets, accompanied by Louis Armstrong's gravelly voice. It astounded Jerry how Jack never got tired of listening to that same old song, _La vie en Rose_.

Wait.

_SHIT._

Jerry sprung up to his feet, and made a mad dash to the bathroom. He looked at his red, watery eyes and grimaced. He rubbed his eyes furiously, hoping to dry them up. He then began to splash water on his face, hoping to god that he could pass off these stupid, human eyes again. Jerry heard the 2 deadbolts turn, and the subsequent sound of the door opening. He let out an anxious sigh as his stomach began to do flip flops. He turned off the kitchen faucet and reached for the hand towel. He began to walk out of the bathroom as he scrubbed at his face. _So far, so good._

 _"Yo-"_ Jerry cleared his throat, hoping Jack didn't catch how broken it sounded.

"Yo Jack, what's up?" Jerry's voice came out nonchalant. _Perfect._

He didn't get any verbal response, just the sound of the door closing, and two of the three deadbolts switching back into place. Jerry's heart rate spiked then, but he didn't dare show it.

"Dude?"

Still no response. Jerry thought for a moment, and he eventually decided to lower the towel he was holding. He peeked out to see why Jack hadn't answered.

His baby blue eyes met with Piercing green ones, rather than Jack's soft amber eyes.

Jerry jerked back, muscles tensed as he saw Spencer Middleton standing in the Entrance. He took another step back as he sized up the intruder. He didn't appear to be armed.

Last time they met, Jerry got a good kick out of seeing the look on Spencer's face when he regenerated his head. Y'know, after the fucker decapitated him. But now that he knew what he planned on doing with his head, using it just to drive Jack to the brink of insanity, left him filled with regret over letting Spencer walk away alive that night. Jerry took a steadying breath. His feet shifted shoulder-width apart, he stood up straight and sized up the intruder once again. Spencer said nothing, raising an eyebrow incredulously in response to Jerry's sudden change in demeanor.

_A quick kick to the neck? He might see that coming. I could go for the kidneys- no I'm not in a good position. I know if i try to go for his balls he won't think twice about doing the same to me._

_Fuck it, I'll wait until he starts moving._

"Hey."

Spencer's bored voice got Jerry's attention. While he fixated some of his attention on Spencer, he made sure to pay attention to every little sound around him. This was short-lived as soon, Spencer took a step towards Jerry. All of the Blonde's attention became transfixed on the intruder. Spencer smiled as he began to circle Jerry.

"You know, when I have someone cornered like this, they never default to such an... attentive stance."

No Response. Spencer's smile grew.

"It's automatic isn't it? When the Collector or the Doctor talked about you, they painted the image of a man beyond Human's ideals of morality. We knew about all the people you've killed, Jeremy."

No Response. He was really starting to get under Jerry's skin. He dared not show it. He knew better than that.

"As for me, your resume doesn't feel all that special. I could go on and on about how all the people you've killed had families, along with children who are currently missing them. But we both know it's pointless. You've never been one for families, ay Pascal? You're cold and collected." Spencer paused next to Jerry as a pensive look crossed his face. "Although...there is something I don't understand about you." Jerry tried his best to ignore the cascade of instincts echoing in his head like voices in the pits of hell. All he had to do is keep his cool. He was holding up well.

Until Spencer leaned down to whisper his taunt in Jerry's Ear.

"How is it that you can dodge a rain of bullets like it's nothing, but you can't admit your feelings to the boy you like?"

Boy was that the final straw.

In a split second, Jerry's body contorted. Bones jutted out in ways that no human's should as pure rage and adrenaline soared through his veins. Before Spencer could even think about blinking, Jerry's arm outstretched to anatomically incorrect proportions. His fingers, one normal and nimble, broke through his light-tan skin, as pure bones. His claws wrapped around Spencer's neck, and before another second could pass, he was thrown to the floor. He tried to thrash around, but alas, such as all creatures on Earth that were made of meat and bone, there's only so fast his muscles can move. Jerry's landed on top of him, dealing blow after blow to Spencer's temples, hard enough to leave him seeing stars. It was a miracle he didn't pass out at some point. One arm was positioned up so he could deliver a direct blow to the Intruder's diaphragm, leaving Spencer in excruciating pain, along with stunning his lungs. The other hand grabbed Spencer by the collar of his coat, bringing him up to an awkward "standing" position.

Jerry reared back and landed a specifically hard punch to Spencer's groin, where he estimated his testes would be. An incredibly loud, strangled sound echoes it's way up Spencer's throat. This slightly surprised Jerry, as he hadn't expected any noises to come out of Spencer after cutting off the air to his lungs. Nonetheless, he whipped around and delivered a solid kick to the area of Spencer's back where his kidneys should be. Another strangled sound.

Jerry finished off his brutality by delivered a swift kick to Spencer's legs, knocking him more off balance than he already was and sending him crashing to his ass. He crawled over to the intruder and grabbed both of his hands, pushing them together by the wrist. Jerry pulled Spencer forward with much more force than was needed, flinging him into the opposite wall. Cracks spread along the plaster and Jerry winced. He had no idea on how he was gonna explain that to Jack later. Oh well. That didn't matter now. What mattered now is that the Intruder was going to be healing from his broken bones, and wouldn't be bothering him or Jack anytime soon.

Jerry relaxed. His bones began to shift, moving back into the place he had accustomed them to being in for the past couple decades. Soon, his skin regenerated, leaving no marks or scars of the sudden events that transpired, save for the slight tears and stretched out areas of the fabric he wore on his body. He stood tall and straight, his milky-white eyes returning to soft, nonthreatening, baby blue eyes. Those same eyes he used to woo prey during the nights where his hunger skyrocketed. Jerry stared down at Spencer, a smug smile creeping onto his face as Spencer struggled to regain his breath, much less the energy to stare back up at the entity who had just handed his ass back to him. 

Jerry placed his hands on his hips, a show of smug, self-satisfaction. "Next time, bring something with you." He laughed to himself. The whole encounter was over in about 30 seconds. No gun on earth could put him down that quickly.

Spencer finally looked up at his match, an odd mixture of hatred and smugness brewing in his eyes. His breaths were labored and uneven. Suddenly, he smiled wide, and he looked over to the front door. Jerry felt a bit confused, before he turned around. His eyes widened in pure shock and fear once he saw what Spencer was staring at.

There, at the front door, stood Jack, slack-jawed and eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and horror. His terrified eyes landed on Jerry, his roommate, and his best friend, the same man who Jack just saw break his own damn skeletal structure to beat the shit out of the Intruder. Jack's eyes landed on the said Intruder, Spencer Middleton. He looked like all hell, sickly and pale from the combined pain and strain of his burning lungs, and the excruciating pain in his groin, due to the unsportsmanlike blow he received to his balls. Despite the fact he was currently struggling to get enough oxygen into his lungs, Spencer couldn't help but let out a low, hoarse, and wicked laugh. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Jerry understood. Jack understood.

It was the mutual sense of horror shared between the two roommates that kept Jerry from noticing Spencer disappearing without a trace.

It was then that Jack could finally get even an idea of what Jerry might have gotten into in his past.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two bros talk it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault mention in the middle of the chapter, it's not specifically stated, but you can read between the lines

The two men were silent as they shuffled around the small house. Jerry grabbed the broom to sweep up any shards that scattered along the floors because of his outburst. Jack took to getting a wet rag and some soap to clean the blood splatters around the living room. An uncomfortable silence settled between the roommates, the atmosphere in the household so thick it could be cut with a knife. Both Jack and Jerry's head were buzzing with questions, and Jerry felt sick once more as anxiety made him nauseous. While Jack's demeanor was calm, cool, and collected, his heart-rate could be compared equally to a baby bunny's. He was confused, amazed, and terrified all at once. He didn't know what to think. Was that a hallucination? If not, what would that mean for Jack? What else was Jerry capable of? 

After getting the last bit of blood off the cracked wall, Jack stretched this arms out behind him to get some sort of relief, sighing with satisfaction after hearing a few pops in his lower back. He then discarded the rag by tossing it in the kitchen's general direction. He sat down on the Living room's sofa, unsure of what to do now. Jerry walked into the living room, looking like he was about to sit on the couch until he noticed his roommate sitting there. He didn't even make eye contact before silently turning around and heading towards his room.

"Wait." Jack's voice, while uncertain and quiet, was sounded more like a gunshot due to the tense silence. Jerry froze in his stride, not turning around to look at the Insomniac. Jack cleared his throat, and took a few more seconds to figure out what the hell he was going to say.

"I'm...I'm not mad at you man, but can we talk?"

Jerry said nothing. He didn't move, didn't speak, just stood silently.

"Jerry?" Jack tried again.

"Jerry isn't available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. _Beeep_." The words spilled out of Jerry before he could think.

 _What the fuck? What's wrong with me?_ Jerry mentally cursed himself out for the stupid response, but froze again when he heard Jack laughing behind him. He turned his head to look at Jack covering his mouth, but not enough to cover his smile. Jack cleared his throat again.

"Look, I get it. You don't want to talk right now, I get it completely." His smile dropped. "Can we at least talk about it tomorrow?" His eyes drifted up to Jerry's. 

"What...specifically do you want to talk about?" Jerry answered, and Jack elected to ignore the slight tremor in his voice.

"Well, I was hoping to talk about the kissing thing, but now I'm _really_ curious about how you threw Spencer around like a rag doll." Jerry, stood still for a moment and let out a sigh. _Might as well get this over with.  
_

"So...here's the thing." Jerry spoke before turning around to look Jack in the face. He paused, unsure of what Jack's reaction will be.

"I'm... pretty much an alien." 

Jack blinked.

"What."

"Yeah, I'm not from Earth. I landed here a while ago and pretty much took the place of some millionaire's kid. I didn't want you to figure it out because... y'know. Everything inhuman in this ass-wad town hates people." Jerry scratched his neck, a little uneasy about the continuous silence coming from Jack.

"So... you can beat the shit out of Spencer?" A small smile managed to creep it's way onto Jack's face. Jerry huffed.

"I can do way more than that! Watch!" Jerry declared, reaching his arms out to either side, before suddenly stopping. Jack gave him a questioning look.

"...On second thought, maybe don't watch. I'm gonna turn into a mess of organs, tissue and muscle, and it's kinda gross."

"Oh come on, I've seen worse." Jack pouted, and Jerry tried not to roll his eyes. "If you say so, Bro."

A moment passed, and then suddenly, Jerry broke into two.

Or at least, that's what it looked like. In actually, his spine snapped forward and bent at an almost perfect 90 degree angle. Jerry's upper torso went back as his lower torso, along with the rest of his body lurched forward a few centimetres. His bones began to shift once more, and Jack could see 4 very large bones moving inside of Jerry. Suddenly Jerry's jaw unhinged, his mouth being pushed open to an unnatural width. The four bones pulled the lips further and further until All of Jerry erupted. A mass of eyes, muscle, tissue, and bones sprung out through his mouth. It seemed like he was turning himself inside out, before everything shot back in. His form changed, his once athletic, lean human build appearing shorter and thinner. His blonde hair stayed the same, along with his blue eyes and skin, but everything else changed. The shape of his eyes, his nose, the length of his hair, and the amount of limbs. It wasn't long before everything snapped back into place. Jack gawked at the man standing in his living room.

He was about 5'8, and skinny. He had fluffy blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes, all of which were Jerry's traits. The clothes Jerry was wearing appeared torn and stretched out, but at least it covered the unmentionable part of his anatomy. Jack looked Jerry up and down before he caught onto 2 things about Jerry's new appearance.

Jerry's right leg was missing, a stump right under his knee. His baby blue eyes looked tired with eye bags big enough to have their own zip codes. The realization hit Jack like a ton of bricks.

_"Holy Shit!"_

What Jerry had turned into was essentially a mirror of Jack, with the only difference being his Hair, eyes, and skin. It was remarkable, how much detail he had put in. All the little scraps and scars Jack had on his face, the scruff on his chin from neglecting to shave yesterday, Jerry smiled a big goofy smile. "Pretty cool, right?" _Holy shit, he even sounded like me!_ Jack was amazed, and it was honestly the only thing keeping him from puking all over the couch due to seeing the fucked up amalgamation of muscles and eyes. Speaking of which, Jerry snapped into two once again, reversing the transformation and turning himself inside out to appear once again as the stoner jock that Jack had come to known as his best friend.

Jerry was about to open his mouth right before his now shredded clothes dropped onto the floor, pants and underwear included. Jack sputtered for a split second at the sight of Jerry jr. out in the open before averting his eyes, and gently suggesting Jerry put some clothes on. Jerry shrugged and walked over to his room to change into some actual clothes. It wasn't until Jack heard Jerry's door shut that he breathed out a sigh. He leaned back into the sofa and tried to wrap his head around the situation he currently found himself in.

_My roommate is an alien who can qualify as a shapeshifter, albeit some inconsistencies. He just beat the shit out of my psycho stalker... but I still need to talk to him._

Jerry waltzed out of his room a minute later, wearing a graphic t-shirt with a picture of a marijuana leaf captioned with the phrase "Live, Laugh, Love" in cursive writing. He plopped down onto the couch next to Jack.

"So, we're cool, right?"

"Huh?"

"About the whole, y'know, alien thing."

"Oh. Yeah? I mean, not really anything I can do about it, you're, well, _you_." 

Jerry smiled. "I wasn't really expecting you to be so cool about this to be honest." Jack nodded, and then sighed.

"Jerry...This is cool and all, but can we talk about what happened last night?"

Jerry's smile dropped.

"Again, I'm not mad at you. I'm awful at reading people, and I honestly can't tell why that happened. But I know when there's something bothering you. I don't want things to get awkward between us man." Jack tried to make eye contact with Jerry, as a sign that he was being as sincere as possible. Jerry said nothing, turning his head away from Jack to stare straight in front of him. Jack frowned.

"I get it if it was just some drunken fuck up, but I know you're hurt over Vanessa. I can't just sit here and watch you while you're hurting, Jerry." Jack inched closer.

Jerry closed his eyes, and put his face in his hands. He wished he could just vanish. He didn't want to be seen, it was so much easier pretending nothing was wrong. But he couldn't just pretend anymore, could he? He had to face facts for once in his life. Jerry took a sigh as he prepared to rip off the metaphorical band-aid.

"It's not Vanessa specifically that I miss." Jack blinked in surprise, but he kept quiet. Jerry grimaced as he put his hands in his lap. He could feel pressure building up in his eyes all over again.

"The Mathmatists were a huge part of my life, Jack. They treated me like family. _Real_ Family. My 'Parents'," Jerry made some air-quotes as he said "Parents", "They never approved of anything I wanted to do. Everything I did was a disappointment to them. I couldn't be my own person. I couldn't dress how I wanted. I had to devote my life to business, politics, stocks, all the boring shit. My 'Girlfriend' was basically chosen for me." Jerry let out a shaky breath. "When I did something wrong, I got locked in my room for hours. They really let me know when I fucked up too, saying shit like how my Mom 'wished she never had me' or some shit like that. I had a shitty attention span, so I was bored out of my mind. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I told them I was bisexual." 

Jack's gaze softened at that, nodding slightly. Jerry continued. "I thought about killing them, y'know. Several times. Thought if I was careful, I could turn them into food. Or I could make it look like an accident. Sell all my stocks and run off with the millions of dollars. But... I couldn't do it. Even if I'm not human, I can't help but connect with people. When I ran away and joined the Mathmatists, I felt free." Jerry took in another shaking breath.

"I did everything they told me to do. When they needed money, I alone pitched in. When they needed ideas, I was at the front, proposing the dumbest fucking things." Jerry's eyes glazed over with tears. "I wanted to fit in so badly. I wanted to feel wanted. When the syrup ran out, when we stopped talking about philosophical theories, when everyone got real close and..." His voice broke at the end of that sentence. Jerry clutched at the couch cushions as he tried to steady his breathing. "I was happy to go along with everything everyone wanted to do, because for once I felt wanted." Jack was confused before the realization struck him. The Mathmatists believed in promoting happiness over suffering, which meant they ate nice food like pancakes, talked about important and smart men to feel educated, and of course, orgies. Jack was filled with horror as the implications set in. Nonetheless, Jerry continued.

"Those nights where I was the only one left awake, I felt dirty and violated. The high was gone, man. I hated the inside of the compound. It's why I set up my camp inside the Bus. When everyone disappeared, and I was the only one left, the silence was horrible. I couldn't stand being there alone. Video games and comics didn't help at all. It's why I spent so much time at that shitty, god-damn Gas Station." Jack nodded once again, left speechless. He felt awful for Jerry.

"And then there was Vanessa. I felt so happy to have her in my life. We didn't even do anything weird, it was just nice to have someone else to talk to while living in that shitty school bus." Jerry paused, taking a few deep breaths again.

"I don't blame her for what she thinks of me now. She has every right not to be interested in me. Especially cause of the _gross-ass age gap_. At least when we were hanging out, I didn't feel so lonely. Now at least I'm not in the Mathmatist program anymore, but I still feel like I'm being left behind. I feel like I'm stranded in the middle of the ocean, and there's no one for miles."

Jack opened his mouth slightly, but couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't just sit there and stay quiet, he had to say _something_ to Jerry.

_Well, actions speak louder than words._

Jerry jolted a bit when he felt Jack wrap his arms around him. He stared down at the Insomniac with confusion prevalent in his eyes. Jack leaned his head into Jerry's chest, and decided to speak.

"I get it. I know how hard it can be to talk to people. But I hope you know, that I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you alone, Jerry."

Tears finally began to roll down Jerry's face as he wrapped his arms around Jack, accepting the embrace from his usually cold and stoic roommate. They stayed like that for a while as the Sun finally rose into the sky. The light filtering through old curtains into the living room as the two men embraced each other. The physical affection was long overdue. The two were frozen in that position, the human need for physical touch overpowering Jack, while it was just the basic want to be in someone else's company that drove Jerry. It was a while before Jack spoke once more.

"So uh...not to make things more awkward. What was that kiss supposed to mean?" Jack raised his head slightly off Jerry's body. Jerry's face flushed. "Well... y'know. Stuff."

Jack sat up fully so he could be see Jerry's face properly. Their eyes made contact once more, and Jack smiled. "I have no idea what that means." Jerry smiled back.

Jack was expecting the kiss that met his lips this time around. This time was different, as the kiss was soft and gentle, yet electrifying all the same. It made Jack's heart beat funny, this time in a romantic way. He leaned into the kiss while his eyelids fluttered shut, reaching his hands town to intertwine his fingers with Jerry's own. It lasted for a while, before Jack decided to pull away. His eyes opened to see Jerry staring back at him, his eyes damn near sparkling with the small ray of sunshine beaming across his face. Jack's face turned beet red, as he suddenly backed away much more.

"Uh." Jack was flustered.

Jerry sat up straight, worried that he set him off. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Are you OK?" The concern was palpable in his voice. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just... I don't know what happens now?" Jerry was surprised at that. "Oh...What?"

Jack took a steadying breath. "I mean, I don't know. I...like you? I like you, but what do we do now? Are we, y'know, a thing?"

Jerry shrugged, "I 'unno man."

"You don't know? Haven't you been in relationships before?"

Jerry let out a laugh at that. "They've all either been one-night stands or just shit relationships in general." Jerry's smile dropped, "I've...never been good at the lovey-dovey stuff, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Me neither." An awkward moment passed between the two before Jack asked something else.

"So... do you want this to happen?"

"What?"

"Like...us. Becoming a thing." Jerry blinked, unsure of how to answer that. Jack leaned back and groaned loudly. Then Jerry felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know this stuff!"

Jack was frustrated, but not at Jerry. "I know, and I don't know this stuff either! T.V. makes it look so easy." He frowned and looked down at the cushions. "Rosa and I were dating in this universe, did you know that? I have no idea how it happened. I guess it's better that she broke up with me, else things would have gotten _bad."_

Jerry nodded. "I get it dude. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything. If you want to, I can forget this day ever happened." Jerry tried to sound happy at the idea of that playing out. Jack looked up at Jerry. "Do you really want to forget this?"

Jerry avoided eye contact. "Well, it's not about me-" Jack got annoyed at that. "It's totally about you! I don't want you to feel neglected, Jerry. I-" The words got caught in his throat. Jerry looked directly at Jack. He sighed and spoke.

"I...I like you, Jerry. You might not remember the night at the carnival with Rosa and O'Brien, but I do. I remember hearing you guys talk about me in front of the little bonfire you made. I remember you saying that you didn't think I liked you. I felt like a dick, and I deserved to." Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. He had never been the emotional type, and this situation was overwhelming enough, but he knew he needed to get this out once and for all. "I'm sorry, Jerry." Jerry scooted over to Jack, cupping his face with his hands gently. "Jack, I'm not mad at you." Jack couldn't look him in the eyes. Jerry continued.

"I was scared for a while. I thought for sure you wouldn't talk to me anymore if I told you how I felt about you." Jack couldn't help but lean into Jerry's touch, smiling a bit at the extra physical attention. "You don't have to know what you're doing, most of the time, I don't even know what the hell I'm doing bro." Jack looked up at Jerry. He continued. "We don't have to do anything extra, we can just, y'know, be with each other." Jack smiled. "I'd like that." Jerry leaned down to kiss Jack on the forehead, and Jack's face flushed. Jerry wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his close to kiss him on the cheek. Jack hugged Jerry back feeling content and calm. It was only a few moments that passed before Jack spoke.

"So, we're boyfriends now, right?"

Jerry's head jerked up. "Yeah Man."

It must have been the lack of time where Jack heard that word before. "Boyfriends".

"Sounds kinda weird to me, for some reason."

Jerry gripped Jack by the shoulders and leaned back to look at him. "Fair enough. Jack Townsend, I hereby deem you my mortal enemy."

"Huh?"

_**"HYAAAH!"** _

Jerry lunged forward, tackling Jack and bringing him down onto the sofa. He moved to sit on his thighs and placed his palms on either side of Jack's head. Jack looked up at Jerry, stunned at the sudden action. "You suck at this, man." Jerry teased.

And then, Jack began to laugh. A real, happy laugh. One that Jerry genuinely thinks he never heard before. Jerry laughs, leaning his head against Jack's forehead. He felt Jack plant a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a dumbass."

Jerry smiled down at him. "I love you."

Jack couldn't help but smile back. That stupid dopey smile on Jerry's face was just so damn contagious.

"I love you too."

Spencer sat on the rooftop of the town hall. From this height, if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear everyone in this shitty little town. His bones and muscles still ached from the ass-beating he received from the alien entity. It hurt like all hell. But it was worth it when he heard the two Gas Station dumbasses confess their love to each other. Despite the pain in his face, Spencer couldn't help but smile.

The Plan worked, and it was time to set things in motion. From now on, the two would be so distracted by each other, they wouldn't notice what was going on behind the scenes. Spencer stretched, and stood up. A big, smug, self-satisfied grin plastered on his face, even as he warped to the edge of town to meet an old friend.

Things were about to change in this town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOO boy this took a while  
> this chapter was wayy longer than the other ones, mostly because i felt awkward splitting it in two.  
> thank you all for reading! im definitely going to be making more tftgs fics in the future

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic written for TFTGS! if actual jack manages to see this: im sorry


End file.
